


Unspoken

by Desuke



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desuke/pseuds/Desuke
Summary: Tidak peduli dimana dia berada, setiap ada TV yang menampilkan acara dimana Akechi Goro menjadi tamunya, Akira akan berhenti dan menontonnya. Pria yang selalu bisa memasang senyuman palsunya dengan tenang tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun itu selalu menakutinya secara tersendiri. Akira selalu bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak setiap dia melihat wajah Akechi.Dia iri dengan Akechi Goro.  Namun secara bersamaan... dia juga ingin menyelamatkan senyum kesepian yang sama seperti miliknya itu."Aku tanya siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta hingga memicu pertumbuhan hanahaki?"AkeSu (Akechi Goro x Kurusu Akira)/Fanfic commission for saeruchi/Warnings inside/Mind to RnR?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Unspoken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saeruchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saeruchi/gifts).



Terkadang... ada rahasia di dunia ini yang sebaiknya tidak terungkap.

Semua orang berhak memiliki rahasia. Membawanya sendiri sampai mati ataupun membaginya dengan siapa saja adalah sepenuhnya hak mereka. Manusia selalu memiliki pilihan. Resiko dari segala pilihan yang mereka ambil adalah sesuatu yang harus siap mereka tanggung. Itu adalah hukum dasar alam tidak tertulis yang seharusnya sudah diketahui sejak lahir.

Ya, Kurusu Akira juga memegang prinsip itu.

"Masih musim gugur, tapi udaranya sudah mulai dingin ya?"

"Wajar saja, sebentar lagi kita akan menemui musim dingin."

"Ah, benar juga. Kita akan memasuki bulan Desember haha."

Sepasang kekasih yang baru saja berjalan melewati Akira membuat laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya. Kacamatanya sedikit berembun karena dia terus bernapas di balik syal tebalnya. Akira menoleh saat dia mendengar suara dari TV yang berada di balik kaca toko elektronik di sampingnya. TV itu menayangkan berita yang sedang membaca ramalan cuaca hingga akhir bulan ini.

_["—diperkirakan musim dingin akan datang lebih awal sekitar akhir November. Harap tetap menjaga kesehatan dan jangan lupa menggunakan baju hangat saat berjalan keluar. Berita selanjutnya—"]_

Kata-kata pembawa berita itu perlahan tapi pasti menghilang dari gendang telinganya. Akira masih membuka mulutnya untuk menghembuskan sisa-sisa napasnya. Dia melepas kacamatanya yang berembun untuk dibersihkan sebelum digunakan kembali.

"Desember..."

Akira menghela napas panjang sebelum terbatuk pelan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat langit biru di atas sana.

"...apa aku masih bisa bertemu dengan bulan itu?"

Tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri, Akira hanya berdiri diam di posisinya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku jaket panjangnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat merasakan angin yang meniup helai-helai rambut hitamnya. Akira mengedipkan kedua matanya pelan saat dia menikmati warna biru dan putih yang berpadu cerah di atasnya itu.

"Ternyata kau di sini."

Suara yang dia kenal itu membuat Akira sedikit tersentak. Tubuhnya sempat menegang sebelum dia menurunkan kepalanya. Akira menoleh perlahan pada pemilik suara yang sebenarnya adalah orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat hari ini.

"...Akechi _._ " Akira berbisik pelan dan dia hanya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya begitu pria berambut cokelat seleher itu berjalan cepat mendekatinya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akira tepat saat Akechi berhenti di depannya.

Akechi Goro menghela napas sebelum menjawab, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Akira melirik sudut kiri bawah matanya saat Akechi melanjutkan, "kau pergi kemana saja? semua teman-temanmu mencarimu."

Akira terdiam sesaat sebelum membuka mulutnya, "Teman-temanmu?" pertanyaan balik Akira yang mengulang kata-katanya membuat Akechi menghilangkan senyuman kecilnya, "Bukan teman-teman kita?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat bibir atas dan bawah Akechi sempat terpisah. Meski hanya sekilas, Akira bisa melihat kedua mata Akechi sedikit menggelap sebelum dia menyembunyikannya dengan memejamkan kedua matanya. Senyuman Akechi kembali dan ekspresi Akira yang memperhatikannya masih belum berubah.

"Ah ya, kau benar... teman-teman kita."

Kalimat penuh dusta itu terus keluar tanpa bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan bicara karena terbiasa menjadi orang luar."

Setelah Akechi mengatakan itu, angin musim gugur kembali datang dan meniup rambut-rambut mereka. Seolah ingin mencari arti tatapan masing-masing, Akechi dan Akira saling menatap lurus tanpa ada satupun yang berniat mundur lebih dulu. Ekspresi Akira masih datar sementara Akechi masih mempertahankan senyuman baiknya yang selalu dia tunjukkan pada siapa saja.

Seandainya saja boleh, mungkin Kurusu Akira akan berharap.

Bahkan meskipun itu hanya senyuman palsu... Akira ingin melihatnya lebih lama lagi.

Tapi, waktunya sudah tidak banyak. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Akira memejamkan kedua matanya lalu berjalan maju. Melewati Akechi yang masih memperhatikannya hingga ikut membalikkan tubuhnya. Setelah Akira sudah berada di depannya sekitar dua kaki, Akechi menghilangkan senyumnya lalu berjalan mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Di pinggir jalan kota ini, dua laki-laki berjalan di posisi depan dan belakang. Akechi tidak berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Akira dan karena Akira tidak mengatakan apapun, Akechi tetap pada temponya sendiri. Kedua matanya yang beiris cokelat itu memperhatikan punggung Akira yang berjalan dengan goyah. Tidak begitu terlihat karena Akira menyeimbangkan posisinya dengan baik, namun mata Akechi yang jeli karena terbiasa memecahkan misteri itu tidak akan tertipu.

"...Aki—"

_**BHUG** _

Suara bahu bertabrakan itu terdengar cukup keras. Tubuh Akira langsung dipaksa mundur dan nyaris jatuh seandainya Akira tidak menahannya dengan kaki belakangnya. Pria yang menabrak bahunya itu menundukkan kepala sebagai permintaan maaf dan Akira membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Akechi melihat kejadian di depan matanya ini dengan bingung. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam saat dia kembali melihat Akira dan orang asing itu melanjutkan perjalanan mereka seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Memang itu hak Akira untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah, tapi suara tabrakan yang keras itu paling tidak mengindikasikan rasa sakit yang lebih. Namun Akira tidak menunjukkan apapun dan tetap berjalan tanpa mau melihat ke belakang.

Akhirnya merasa ada yang tidak beres, Akechi mempercepat langkahnya lalu meraih tangan Akira, "Hei."

Akira tersentak kaget. Sangat jauh berbeda dari saat orang lain menabraknya, kini dia langsung menarik tangannya cepat lalu mundur sejauh mungkin. Punggung Akira menabrak tiang lampu dan akhirnya dia berhenti di sana sembari memegangi tangannya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Akechi.

Perilaku ini memang aneh dan Akechi sudah sepantasnya curiga. Hanya saja ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih fokus melihat tangannya sendiri yang baru saja memegang tangan Akira, "Tanganmu panas sekali..." Akechi memiringkan kepalanya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "...kau sakit?"

Akira diam sesaat sebelum menggeleng cepat. Dia menaikkan syalnya yang menutupi mulutnya kemudian berlari ke arah yang mereka tuju. Akechi berusaha menghentikannya dengan teriakan, tapi percuma. Akira tetap berlari sekuat yang dia bisa. Di tengah pelariannya, dia berulang kali mengeluarkan batuk hingga tangannya menekan syal pada mulutnya selama dia berlari.

"Uhuk uhuk..."

Tidak boleh ada yang tahu.

"UHUK UHUK!"

Ini rahasianya seorang.

"AKIRA!"

Teriakan Akechi terdengar jauh lebih keras dari sebelumnya dan Akira langsung merasakan tangannya kembali ditahan dengan kuat. Kali ini Akechi menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat, memastikan Akira tidak bisa menarik tangannya sedikitpun.

Tahu dia tidak bisa lari lagi, akhirnya Akira berhenti melawan. Dia tetap di posisinya sementara batuknya terdengar semakin keras. Tangannya yang memegang syal menekan mulutnya lebih kuat selama dia batuk. Akechi melihat ini dengan heran dan dia berusaha mendekati Akira meskipun Akira terus menghindar untuk menatapnya.

"Aku tahu kau selalu batuk, tapi kenapa sekarang terdengar semakin parah?" Akechi bergerak untuk terus mencari sepasang mata berwarna hitam di balik kacamata itu namun Akira terus menghindar. Sampai akhirnya dengan kesal, Akechi memegang pipi Akira dan memaksanya untuk tetap diam dan menatapnya, "Tatap aku saat kita berbicara! Kenapa kau—"

Akechi merasa ada yang aneh sehingga dia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia menggerakkan tangannya di pipi Akira lalu melihat bubuk bedak warna kulit yang menempel pada permukaan sarung tangannya. Kedua mata Akechi memicing tajam sebelum dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya lebih keras dan sebagian besar bedak di wajah Akira mulai terhapus.

"He-Hentikan..." bisik Akira yang masih menutupi mulutnya dengan syal itu. Akechi tentu saja tidak mempedulikannya dan terus berupaya menghapus bedak yang menutupi warna asli kulit Akira yang sekarang, "...Akechi!" teriak Akira dengan suara serak kali ini sembari menggerakkan kepalanya susah payah.

"Kau ini... kenapa?" pertanyaan yang Akechi keluarkan dengan nada dalam rasanya seperti suatu tali yang mengikat tenggorokan Akira seketika. Akechi menarik tangannya untuk membersihkan bedak di sarung tangannya dan kini dia memperhatikan warna kulit asli Akira yang selama ini dia sembunyikan, "Apa kulitmu memang sepucat ini? Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" tanyanya beruntun.

Tidak ada yang bisa Akira jawab selain menggelengkan kepalanya. Hal ini membuat Akechi menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia memegang tangan Akira lebih erat dan berniat menariknya pergi dari jalan umum yang membuat mereka diperhatikan banyak orang, "Sesampainya di _Le Blanc,_ kau jelaskan semuanya. Pada yang lain juga—"

Kedua iris mata Akira membulat kaget dan dengan cepat dia berhenti untuk menahan langkah Akechi. Lalu di saat Akechi sudah siap protes lagi, Akira menggeleng cepat dan segera lari ke arah lain yang membuat Akechi mau tidak mau terbawa olehnya.

"A-Akira!? Tunggu!"

Mereka masuk ke dalam gang kecil yang cukup gelap dan tidak terlihat dari luar. Akira terus ke dalam dan tidak mengabaikan teriakan Akechi sampai akhirnya dia sendiri tidak kuat lagi.

"OHOK OHOK!"

Batuk kali ini terdengar lebih menyakitkan dan Akechi mendesis nyeri saat mendengarnya. Secara tidak sadar Akechi melepas tangannya sehingga Akira yang tidak siap menyeimbangkan tubuhnya itu langsung jatuh begitu saja. Untung saja meski jalan tikus ini cukup jauh dari jalan utama, suasana di sekitar mereka masih bersih.

Akechi sempat tertegun kaget melihat Akira meringkuk kesakitan. Dia masih memikirkan apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang di situasi yang tidak pernah dia rencanakan sebelumnya. Masih terlalu cepat untuk menjalankan niat busuknya sekarang. Skenario terburuk adalah semua usahanya akan menjadi sia-sia. Akechi hanya bisa mendecih pelan lalu duduk di samping Akira untuk membantunya bangkit.

"Akira." Panggil Akechi pelan. Dia membiarkan tangannya menjadi sandaran kepala Akira yang semakin lemas, "Bisakah kau bertahan sedikit lagi sampai tujuan? Beberapa blok lagi kita akan sampai dan kau bisa istirahat di sana saat _Phantom Thieves_ —"

"Mereka... tidak boleh tahu."

Akechi menahan kata-katanya dan melihat Akira bingung. Akira membalas tatapan itu dengan kedua tangan masih berusaha menutup mulutnya.

"Kumohon... Akechi. Jangan biarkan mereka mengetahui soal ini."

Nada serius yang Akira keluarkan membuat ekspresi halus yang Akechi berusaha pertahankan perlahan tapi pasti menghilang. Tangannya meremas rambut Akira saat dia bertanya pelan, "...Apa yang terjadi?"

Pada akhirnya, sepintar apapun manusia menyembunyikan bangkai pasti baunya akan tercium juga.

Akira tidak ingin mengatakan 'rahasia'nya sebagai bangkai, tapi dia sendiri tahu tidak ada kata yang lebih tepat untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada ini.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menurunkan kedua tangannya yang bergetar dengan pelan. Begitu pula syal yang telah berubah warna menjadi jauh lebih gelap. Cairan berwarna merah yang keluar dari mulut Akira itu dapat membuat siapapun terkejut, tidak terkecuali Akechi Goro.

Tapi, sesuatu yang keluar bersamanya jauh lebih membuat Akechi bungkam hingga tidak bisa berpikir menggunakan kepala dingin sebagaimana mestinya.

Beberapa petal atau mahkota bunga berwarna merah dengan sebagian batang durinya ikut keluar dari dalam mulut Akira.

Hanya satu kata yang bisa Akechi keluarkan ketika dia berbisik mengungkapkan apa itu dengan suara yang nyaris tidak terdengar...

" _Hanahaki?_ "

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**Persona 5 © Shinji Yamamoto, Yuichiro Tanaka, & Katsura Hashino** _

_**Prompt © Saeru Chi** _

_**Story © Kira Desuke** _

_Main Pair : AkeSu (Akechi Kogoro x Kurusu Akira)_

_Genres : Romance/Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate : T [Hanahaki AU]_

_**.** _

_**Fanfic Commission for Saeru Chi** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**UNSPOKEN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

Rintihan Akira kembali memecah lamunan Akechi yang masih tidak percaya dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Akira meraih sebagian batang duri yang keluar dari ujung mulutnya lalu mencoba menariknya paksa.

"Akh... ah!"

Akechi memejamkan sebelah matanya erat begitu aksi yang dilakukan Akira berhasil, namun dia tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan betapa perihnya. Tangan Akira mulai berdarah karena menggenggam batang duri itu terlalu kuat. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai tangannya terjatuh lemas dan melepas batang duri yang langsung jatuh di atas jalan.

Rasa sakit yang tidak terkira membuat tubuh Akira semakin lemah. Dia masih terbatuk meski tidak sekeras sebelumnya, namun cukup membuatnya mengeluarkan beberapa petal lagi. Bahkan kali ini Akira mulai mengalirkan sedikit air mata dan meremas jaket yang Akechi kenakan untuk menahan sakit dari dalam tubuhnya.

 _Hanahaki_ atau yang lebih tepatnya disebut sebagai _hanahaki disease_ adalah penyakit dimana penderitanya akan mengeluarkan bunga dan bagian-bagiannya dari dalam mulut. Berdasarkan hasil _rontgen,_ tanaman bunga tumbuh di paru-paru penderita, merusak sistem pernapasan dari dalam sehingga penderita akan batuk mengeluarkan darah bersama dengan bagian-bagian bunga yang tertarik. Penyakit langka yang hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang tertentu dengan satu genetika, berarti mereka yang memiliki penyakit ini biasanya mendapatkannya dari segi keturunan sebelumnya. Tidak pernah diketahui bagaimana awal mula manusia bisa memiliki penyakit di luar nalar logika tersebut.

Namun karena penyakit ini begitu langka dan nyaris tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya, banyak yang mengira bahwa _hanahaki_ sudah sepenuhnya hilang dari muka bumi. Selain itu, karena memang hampir tidak ada lagi laporan terbaru yang ada, tidak banyak yang bisa diketahui dari _hanahaki_ selain kenyataan bahwa ini termasuk penyakit mematikan dengan tingkat kemungkinan persen paling tinggi. Jika tidak segera ditangani, penderitanya hanya memiliki waktu hidup maksimal satu tahun terhitung dari bibit bunganya mulai tumbuh.

Itu untuk bunga dengan batang biasa.

Bunga yang memiliki batang berduri biasanya hanya memberi waktu penderitanya paling lama hingga enam bulan.

"Sejak aku membaca buku tentang _hanahaki,_ aku tidak pernah berpikir akan bertemu dengan penderitanya langsung seumur hidupku," gumam Akechi setelah sekian lama terdiam dan melihat Akira yang mulai tenang perlahan tapi pasti, "dan dari seluruh kemungkinan yang ada, orang itu adalah kau?" tanyanya pada Akira yang mulai melirik ke arahnya dengan pandangannya yang semakin kabur.

Untuk beberapa alasan, Akechi merasa kesal...

"Apa lagi yang masih belum kuketahui dari dirimu, _Joker?_ "

...meski seluruh perasaan frustasi itu lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Akira tidak bisa menjawab selain mengeluarkan napas lemah dan mengalihkan tatapannya. Dia mencoba bangkit tanpa bantuan dari Akechi lalu duduk di tengah jalan. Akechi masih diam memperhatikan Akira yang fokus mengatur napasnya sendiri.

"Jadi?" pertanyaan Akechi ini membuat Akira berhenti mengusap dadanya sendiri dan menegakkan posisi duduknya, "Siapa yang memicu semua ini?"

Akira masih diam sebelum menjawab pelan, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh."

Akechi berdiri dari posisinya lalu menatap Akira yang masih duduk tanpa mau melihat ke arahnya. Pria berambut cokelat _shaggy_ seleher itu melepas sarung tangannya yang telah kotor karena sempat terkena bedak wajah dan darah Akira.

"Aku tanya siapa yang membuatmu jatuh cinta hingga memicu pertumbuhan _hanahaki_?"

Tidak ada jawaban meskipun telah lama menunggu membuat Akechi mendecih pelan. Seolah lupa dengan topeng yang harus selalu dikenakannya, Akechi meraih bahu Akira dan memaksa laki-laki itu berbalik kemudian menatapnya lagi.

"Jika kau tidak mau jawab, biar aku tebak." Akira sedikit tersentak ketika Akechi menyentuh wajahnya dengan tangannya tanpa pelindung apapun. Akechi menatap Akira tajam saat dia melanjutkan, "Orang itu... aku, 'kan?"

Rasanya seperti ada panah dari jauh yang ditembakkan langsung menembus dadanya. Bibir Akira bergetar sebelum dia menggeleng pelan dan berkata, "Tidak—"

"Benarkah?" Akechi semakin menghilangkan jarak di antara wajah mereka tanpa menarik tangannya sedikitpun. Bahkan semakin menghapus bedak yang ada di sana, "Dadamu berdebar keras hingga aku bisa mendengarnya jelas sekali, pupil matamu membesar, dan wajah pucatmu memerah. Kau selalu menyembunyikan wajahmu jadi aku tidak pernah melihat semua tanda ini dengan jelas."

Akira menelan ludah pelan dan bibirnya yang bergetar semakin kehilangan warnanya.

"Kau hanya seperti ini saat aku berada di dekatmu. Tapi, apa kau pikir aku benar-benar tidak sadar dengan gerakan menghindar dan sedikit batuk yang selalu kau keluarkan setiap bersamaku?"

Jempol Akechi turun dan mengusap bibir Akira yang masih menyisakan sebagian darah di sana.

"Katakan padaku, Kurusu... Akira."

Nada yang Akechi keluarkan dengan dalam itu membuat kedua alis Akira mengernyit panik. Dia masih berusaha menghindar dengan menggerakkan kepalanya tapi tangan Akechi menahannya terlalu kuat atau memang tenaga Akira sendiri yang sudah melemah.

Akira terus melihat ke arah manapun selain kedua mata Akechi di depannya. Tangannya telah terangkat untuk melepas tangan Akechi dari wajahnya namun percuma. Melihat Akechi yang masih enggan melepas tangannya ataupun menyerah, Akira mulai terbatuk pelan dan memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

"Percuma... saja."

Kedua iris mata berwarna cokelat milik Akechi membulat sempurna.

"Cepat atau lambat aku juga akan mati karenamu."

Bibir atas dan bawah milik detektif SMA yang terkenal itu sedikit terpisah.

"Dengan atau tanpa bunga ini."

Di awal Akechi masih tidak bisa sepenuhnya memproses setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat di hadapannya. Akira terlihat berusaha menatapnya lurus meskipun warna kehidupan di matanya perlahan tapi pasti menghilang. Rasanya seperti angin di sekitar mereka berhenti bertiup saat kedua alis Akechi yang mengernyit itu terlihat rusak dan dia menggertakkan giginya kuat.

"Jadi... selama ini kau tahu rencanaku?"

Akira mengeluarkan batuk keras lagi hingga kembali mengeluarkan darah. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan tubuhnya maju ke depan seperti membungkuk. Secara tanpa sadar tubuhnya mencari posisi yang bisa meringankan rasa sakitnya. Akechi melihat ini dengan perasaan campur aduk yang tidak bisa dia ekspresikan dengan baik.

Suara batuk Akira semakin keras hingga rasanya menggema pada setiap tembok di sekeliling mereka. Akechi menggertakkan giginya dan kedua tangan di sisi-sisi tubuhnya mengepal kuat. Akira terlihat sangat kesakitan, dari banyaknya darah yang keluar membasahi jalanan di bawahnya dan warna wajah Akira yang semakin pucat membuat Akechi yakin hidup Akira seharusnya sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Jadi, bagaimana?

Jika dia meninggalkan Kurusu Akira meregang nyawa di sini, apa alasan yang bisa dia gunakan agar dirinya terbukti tidak bersalah?

Tidak.

Akira memang sudah tahu rencananya... tapi, sejauh mana dia tahu? Dan apakah anggota _Phantom Thieves_ yang lain juga mengetahuinya? Kalau mereka tahu, apakah mereka akan mempercayai Akechi jika dia bersaksi Akira kehilangan nyawanya karena _hanahaki?_

Tidak.

Tidak.

TIDAK!

Akechi kehilangan ekspresi tenangnya dan dia mulai menjambak rambutnya kuat. Tidak. Tidak bisa begini. Dia harus tenang. Dia harus bisa mengendalikan semuanya dengan kepala dingin. Semua rencananya harus berjalan lancar. Pasti ada jalan lain. Dia tidak boleh lengah. Tidak boleh—

"A...kechi..."

Seluruh pikiran kalang kabut pria dengan _code name_ sebagai _Crow_ itu hancur begitu dia mendengar suara yang dia kenal. Akechi melihat Akira yang telah meringkuk lemas dengan napas yang semakin lemah.

"...maaf... aku..."

Satu tarikan napas terakhir lalu kedua mata Akira terpejam perlahan.

Melihat ini membuat detak jantung Akechi berdegup jauh lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia menjatuhkan kedua lututnya di atas jalan dan merangkak mendekati tubuh laki-laki yang tidak bergerak sedikitpun meski dia panggil berulang kali, "Akira... Akira?" tangan Akechi dengan cepat meraih bahu Akira dan menggerakkannya, "AKIRA! KAU BISA MENDENGARKU, 'KAN? AKIRA!"

Teriakan Akechi menggema, ekspresi panik tidak bisa lepas dari wajahnya. Akechi mengangkat tubuh Akira dan mencoba mendudukkannya. Dia mendekatkan telinganya pada dada Akira dan jarinya didekatkan pada lubang hidung pemuda itu, "Masih... dia masih bernapas." Kembali menenangkan dirinya, Akechi mengangkat tubuh Akira yang terasa begitu kurus dan ringan di atas kedua tangannya, "Dia hidup. Dia harus tetap hidup!" teriaknya sebelum berlari mencari jalan keluar terdekat.

Saat langkah kakinya mulai berlari meninggalkan lokasi itu, beberapa helai kelopak bunga yang keluar dari mulut Akira berjatuhan. Sebagaimana gaya gravitasi untuk kelopak dengan permukaan lebar, bunga itu terjatuh pelan sebelum tenggelam pada kubangan darah yang belum kering.

"Belum."

Akechi mengulang kata-kata itu di dalam kepalanya selama dia terus berlari dan memegang tubuh Akira di dekapannya.

"Masih belum."

Ya, Akechi tahu dia harus membunuh pemimpin kelompok pencuri yang membahayakan reputasi sang ayah.

Tapi... jika dia mati begitu saja tanpa perlawanan apapun...

...Akechi tidak suka.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

Jika semua sesuai rencana... besok adalah hari dimana mereka mengakhiri seluruh masalah utama di cerita ini.

Baik untuk _Phantom Thieves_ atau bahkan Akechi Goro.

Namun di sinilah Akechi sekarang... di apartemennya sendiri bersama laki-laki yang seharusnya dia bunuh. Terlebih dengan kenyataan dia membawanya dengan harapan agar pemimpin kelompok pencuri bernama Kurusu Akira itu selamat dari penyakitnya dan masih bisa melihat hari esok.

Tidak mengerti. Akechi tidak bisa benar-benar mengerti akan apapun termasuk dirinya sendiri.

Apa dia memang sebodoh itu?

"Detektif SMA yang jenius... haha... lelucon yang tidak lucu." Merasakan tekanan hebat yang membingungkan itu membuat kepalanya terasa sangat berat. Akechi duduk di tepi kasur dan meremas kepalanya sendiri, "Apa yang... kulakukan? Dia akan mati karena aku, bukankah sama saja? Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya berulang kali pada dirinya sendiri tanpa bisa menemukan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Akechi terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga dia tidak menyadari Akira yang akhirnya membuka kedua matanya. Akira menoleh pelan pada punggung pria yang dikenalnya itu, "...Akechi?" panggilnya.

Suara ini mengembalikan seluruh pengendalian tubuh Akechi dengan cepat. Dia menoleh pelan dan melihat Akira yang wajahnya sudah dia bersihkan sebelumnya itu. Dengan kedua mata yang menyipit senang, Akechi tersenyum penuh arti, "Ah, kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu diucapkan dengan lembut, namun Akira tahu dengan baik apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Dia sudah terlalu lama memperhatikan Akechi hingga bisa membaca setiap dusta di setiap perbuatan dan perkataannya. Dia juga bisa melihat kedua mata Akechi yang tidak tersenyum seperti bibirnya.

Akira mengedipkan kedua matanya sekali sebelum mengangguk pelan, "Cukup... baik." Jawabnya.

Tentu saja tidak.

Kurusu Akira yang saat ini paling tahu keadaannya sendiri dibandingkan siapapun. Sangat tahu hingga dia sudah mencoret setiap tanggal di kalender demi menghitung sisa-sisa harinya di dunia yang fana ini.

Paling tidak Akira ingin dia masih bisa menarik dan membuang napas terakhir setelah menyelamatkan Akechi dari kegelapan yang membelenggu hatinya. Menyelamatkan pria yang dicintainya sebagai tugas terakhir di dunia ini rasanya tidak terdengar buruk.

Membayangkan itu, Akira tidak bisa berhenti mendengus menahan tawa.

"...Apa yang lucu?"

Akira tidak bermasuk memperlihatkan senyuman kecilnya pada Akechi namun sepertinya terlambat. Lagipula, dia sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun lagi. Akira menggeleng sekali sebelum menatap Akechi lagi.

"Tidak ada." Akira bergerak bangkit agar dia bisa duduk di atas kasur dan menatap Akechi dengan posisi sejajar, "Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku." Ucap Akira dengan jujur.

Untuk beberapa saat Akechi masih diam memperhatikan Akira sebelum dia membuang mukanya. Akechi kembali membelakangi Akira dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Akira pikir mereka tidak akan bicara lagi dan dia sedikit lega. Dia merasa masih belum siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya... terlebih dengan kenyataan dimana dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya sebelum ini.

Ah, tunggu. Kenapa dia baru ingat?

Akechi sudah mengetahui rahasia yang paling ingin dia sembunyikan di dunia ini.

Kini wajah Akira kembali pucat karena hal lain. Akira menutup mulutnya dengan tangan saat tiba-tiba Akechi kembali bersuara, "Hei."

Kaget tidak mengantisipasi panggilan yang datang membuat paru-paru Akira kembali berdenyut. Rasa malu membuat Akira bisa merasakan dengan jelas batang bunganya kembali tumbuh di balik dadanya. Akira berusaha mengatur napasnya sembari meremas baju yang menutupi tubuhnya, "...Ya?" responnya dengan tenang.

Akechi memberi jeda sesaat sebelum berkata, "Kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan operasi pembersihan bunga di paru-parumu itu?"

...Apa?

Tangan Akira yang meremas kuat bajunya itu perlahan tapi pasti terbuka. Dia menoleh untuk melihat Akechi yang masih enggan menatapnya. Kelopak mata Akira sedikit turun saat dia membuka mulutnya, "Kau tahu apa resiko dari operasi _hanahaki,_ 'kan?"

Respon diam itu memberi jawaban pada Akira bahwa Akechi mengerti.

"Sekalipun kau tidak akan pernah membalas perasaanku..."

Akira meremas selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"...aku tidak ingin melupakanmu."

Setelah kata-kata ini terucap, keheningan kembali menggantung di udara. Akira menggigit bibir bawahnya karena menyesal seketika setelah mengucapkannya. Walau pada akhirnya dia berusaha tenang mengingat dia sudah tidak perlu menyembunyikan apapun dari Akechi, sebagaimana Akechi yang juga seharusnya sadar bahwa dia tidak perlu bersembunyi lagi setelah Akira mengutarakan niat yang sebenarnya.

Benar, mereka tidak perlu lari lagi.

Hanya saja... apakah ini berarti mereka sudah siap menghadapi semuanya?

Jawaban Akira sendiri bukan tanpa alasan. Seandainya dia bisa, dia sudah melakukan operasi untuk mencabut bunga menyusahkan ini dari sistem pernapasannya sejak dulu. Tapi, untuk menyembuhkan penyakit mematikan secara mudah mustahil tidak memiliki efek samping apapun.

Pada kasus _hanahaki,_ jika bunga yang tumbuh di paru-paru dicabut maka penderita akan kehilangan kemampuan mereka untuk merasakan cinta lagi atau bahkan emosi secara umumnya.

Kemungkinan terburuk... dia akan melupakan sepenuhnya penyebab _hanahaki_ itu sendiri.

Dengan kata lain, Akechi Goro akan hilang dari kehidupan Kurusu Akira.

Jika dipikirkan bagaimana Akechi yang memang sudah berniat membunuhnya dari awal, seharusnya ini bukan masalah. Akira tidak tahu apakah dia masih bisa selamat dari rencana pembunuhan Akechi setelah melakukan operasi _hanahaki,_ tapi setidaknya jika berhasil dia bisa hidup sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin dia bisa mengulangi semuanya dari awal lagi. Kehidupan bersama teman-temannya, membersihkan diri dari segala dosa, dan tetap menjadi pahlawan di balik topeng untuk mengubah hati para orang dewasa agar menjadi lebih baik.

Tapi... hidup seperti itu tanpa perasaan yang membuatnya menantikan hari esok.

Apakah Akira bisa melewatinya?

Meskipun hanya sekali dalam hidupnya, tidak bolehkah Akira berharap keegoisannya terkabul sekali saja?

"Bodoh sekali." Akechi menggertakkan giginya kesal sebelum dia berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia menatap marah Akira yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "Kau benar-benar bodoh dan menjijikkan. Kenapa Shido harus menyerahkan urusanmu padaku? Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir." Ucapnya dengan penuh geraman yang tidak bisa dia sembunyikan lagi. Dia terus mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa berniat memberi filter pada setiap kata-katanya.

Akira tetap diam mendengarkan. Dia akan menerima seluruh kebencian yang selama ini Akechi tahan dan menyimpannya sendiri. Melihat Akechi selama ini menahan dirinya memang memberi beban tersendiri bagi Akira. Kenyataan bahwa Akira mengetahui laki-laki yang dia sukai itu membencinya dalam diam membuatnya sadar diri untuk tidak melampaui batas.

Hanya saja, sekarang Akira tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi.

"Maaf, aku..."

Akira teringat lagi dengan bagaimana dia begitu sedih melihat Akechi selalu memasang senyum palsunya saat bersama dia dan juga teman-teman mereka yang lain.

"...selalu merepotkanmu, Akechi."

Akechi telah mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatinya dan ini semua lebih dari cukup. Rasanya seperti menerima hadiah berkat perjuangannya menyimpan _hanahaki_ hingga hari ini tiba.

Kenapa... dia begitu mencintai Akechi Goro?

Kata-kata Akira membuat Akechi menghentikan pengakuan kebenciannya. Dia melihat Akira yang masih sangat tenang meskipun hidupnya sudah di ujung tanduk sekarang. Apalagi begitu Akira tersenyum kecil seolah dia telah pasrah menerima semuanya.

Akechi mendecih kuat lalu meraih kerah Akira dan menariknya paksa.

"KENAPA KAU MASIH TIDAK MENGERTI JUGA!?"

Kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan dengan arti yang berbeda.

"YANG MEMBUNUHMU SEHARUSNYA AKU! BUKAN BUNGA BODOH ITU!"

Teriakan ini memberi kebingungan yang sama pada mereka berdua. Baik Akira yang mendengarnya maupun Akechi yang mengatakannya. Namun Akechi memperkuat remasannya pada baju Akira dan menggertakan giginya semakin keras. Perasaan marah, kecewa, benci, kesal, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

"Aku sudah menantikannya... aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang kaget dan mengharapkan perlindungan saat aku mengarahkan moncong pistol ke kepalamu."

Tangan Akechi mulai bergetar dan Akira merapatkan bibirnya.

"Bukan seperti ini... bahkan meskipun bunga di dadamu itu ada karena aku."

Akechi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya dan Akira bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang besar merangkak naik di tenggorokannya. Akira sadar dia akan batuk dengan keras lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Akechi untuk memperingatkannya.

"Ake—"

"Akira."

Sebelum bisa mendorong Akechi, Akira menoleh ke samping untuk batuk dan mengeluarkan bunga utuh yang telah mekar. Namun dengan cepat Akechi memaksa wajah Akira kembali menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya merebutmu dariku."

Akechi membuka mulutnya dan mencium mulut Akira yang juga sedang terbuka. Terkejut dengan ini membuat tubuh Akira menegang kaku seketika. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat dan meraih bahu Akechi untuk diremasnya saat dia mendorong keluar bunga besar dari dalam mulutnya.

Akechi membuka sedikit matanya ketika dia merasakan sesuatu. Dia menutup mulutnya untuk menjepit bunga merah dengan helai-helainya tersebut lalu menariknya keluar dengan paksa.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Akira langsung menutup mulutnya dan tanpa sadar mundur hingga punggungnya menabrak sandaran kasur. Dia membuka sebelah matanya yang telah berair itu perlahan, "Akechi..." bisiknya dengan suara serak.

Akechi terlihat berdiri tegap dengan satu lututnya menekuk di atas kasur. Dia jelas menggigit sesuatu lalu membuka mulutnya untuk menjatuhkan itu agar jatuh di atas telapak tangannya yang terbuka.

"...Bunga mawar." Gumamnya pelan. Dia meremas bunga yang masih basah itu hingga hancur dan helai-helai kelopaknya berjatuhan, "Sebesar apa perasaan bodohmu sampai bisa menghasilkan bunga paling mematikan di _hanahaki_ ini?"

Pertanyaan itu terasa begitu tepat sasaran, hanya saja Akira tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kali ini. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya tanpa memindahkan tangan dari mulutnya. Akechi kesal melihat ini dan mungkin dia akan berteriak lagi seandainya Akira tidak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?"

Akira memberanikan diri untuk kembali menatap Akechi yang terlihat kaget saat mendengarnya.

"Bukankah sama saja akhirnya? Aku akan mati apapun yang terjadi. Ini akan mempermudah jalanmu, 'kan?"

Suara yang Akira keluarkan begitu tenang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Seolah dia yakin bahwa Akechi seharusnya setuju dengan kesimpulannya. Sampai sini tidak akan ada yang terluka, _Phantom Thieves_ akan menghilang dan semua anggotanya dapat menjalani kehidupan normal seperti biasa, Akechi pun bisa membuat Shido bangga dan menaikkan derajatnya tanpa perlu mengotori tangannya lagi.

Ya, semudah itu.

Akira tidak bermasalah sedikitpun jika dia hanya perlu mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi kehidupan teman-temannya yang jauh lebih baik. Posisinya sejak awal hanyalah bayangan di tengah masyarakat dan bisa tergantikan oleh siapa saja. Lagipula, dia berada di sini pada awalnya karena sudah tidak ada lagi yang benar-benar peduli padanya bahkan orang tuanya sendiri.

Tidak ada—

"Aku tidak mau itu."

Kata-kata ini membuat Akira membuka sedikit mulutnya dan kembali menatap Akechi.

"Apa artinya jika aku tidak mengakhirinya langsung denganmu?"

Akira terdiam dan menghela napas pelan. Dia melirik ke arah lain dengan kesal, "...Kenapa kau harus keras kepala di saat seperti ini?" dia tertawa sinis yang lebih ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri, "Tidak mungkin kau membalas perasaanku, 'kan?"

Sedikit banyak Akira berharap Akechi langsung mengelak dan kembali menyakitinya dengan kata-kata yang bisa membuat Akira ingat lagi dimana posisinya berada.

Namun berapa lamapun Akira menunggu, suara Akechi tidak kunjung terdengar. Akira akhirnya membuka matanya dan menatap Akechi dengan bingung, "Ake—"

Saat itu, kedua mata Akira perlahan tapi pasti terbuka semakin lebar.

Wajah Akechi terlihat tersentak dan kedua pipinya memerah dengan ekspresi bingung. Dia menyentuh wajahnya sendiri dengan sikap seolah ingin menyembunyikannya namun gagal. Seperti ada asap yang keluar dari atas kepalanya ketika wajahnya semakin hangat karena malu. Begitu menyadari Akira memperhatikannya, Akechi langsung membuang wajahnya dengan cepat.

Hah.

Yang benar saja.

"Kau... serius?"

Akira sendiri tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain pertanyaan di kepalanya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Akechi tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lagi dan berteriak kesal, "Mana kutahu soal itu!" dia meremas bunga yang semakin hancur di tangannya dengan kuat sebelum melemparnya asal, "Kau sendiri bagaimana!? Memangnya kau ingat sejak kapan punya perasaan padaku!?" tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dari dirinya.

Walau Akechi terlihat begitu panik, Akira masih tenang dan dia terlihat memikirkan pertanyaan Akechi padanya. Dia tersenyum kecil sebelum mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan detektif SMA itu, "Kalau dari kapan aku mulai merasa tidak enak badan karena _hanahaki_ , mungkin sekitar bulan Juni." Akira memainkan jari-jarinya di atas selimut, "Sejak pertemuan pertama kita... atau mungkin sebenarnya jauh sebelum itu tapi baru berkembang saat kita bertemu langsung untuk pertama kalinya."

Mana mungkin Akira bisa lupa.

Tidak peduli dimana dia berada, setiap ada TV yang menampilkan acara dimana Akechi Goro menjadi tamunya, Akira akan berhenti dan menontonnya. Pria yang selalu bisa memasang senyuman palsunya dengan tenang tanpa rasa ragu sedikitpun itu selalu menakutinya secara tersendiri. Akira selalu bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengikat tubuhnya untuk tidak bergerak setiap dia melihat wajah Akechi.

Dia iri dengan Akechi Goro.

Namun secara bersamaan... dia juga ingin menyelamatkan senyum kesepian yang sama seperti miliknya itu.

Pengakuan yang sangat jujur ini benar-benar di luar kendali Akechi. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus terlarut saat menyadari sesuatu, "Tunggu, jika dari bulan Juni berarti..." teringat dengan peraturan dasar batang berduri pada _hanahaki,_ Akechi mendesis pelan, "...kurang lebih kau hanya bisa bertahan sampai November ini?"

Akira hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Jadi, karena ini pula kau menjauh dari kami— _Phantom Thieves_?"

Anggukan berikutnya.

Sikap tenang yang diperlihatkan Akira mulai menekan batas kesabaran yang Akechi miliki. Dia sengaja mendecih keras agar Akira bisa mendengarnya. Berulang kali kata 'bodoh' terucap dari mulut Akechi yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada yang menyahut pada satu sama lain hingga Akira kembali mengeluarkan batuk.

"...Apa benar-benar tidak ada cara lain untuk sembuh selain operasi?" tanya Akechi pada akhirnya setelah Akira menyelesaikan batuknya.

Kali ini Akira sempat diam kemudian menggeleng pelan, "Tidak..." jeda sejenak, Akira terlihat berpikir sebelum mengangkat kepalanya, "...sebenarnya... ada satu cara."

Akechi menoleh saat mendengar ini. Lalu di saat yang sama, Akira kembali menatap pria yang berdiri di samping kasurnya tersebut.

"Kau harus jatuh cinta padaku," Akira mengaitkan kesepuluh jarinya dan melihat ke arah lain dengan kedua pipi yang mengeluarkan semburat merah tipis, "dan aku... harus mempercayaimu." Tutupnya.

Akechi membuka mulutnya saat mendengar ini. Dia menatap Akira dalam sebelum kembali melihat ke arah lain dengan kedua pipi yang memerah. Tangannya menutup mulut dan hidungnya sendiri saat dia bersuara tanpa mau melihat ke arah Akira yang juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"...Kau sudah bisa menebak perasaanku, 'kan?"

Suara Akechi membuat Akira menundukkan kepalanya. Rasanya seperti mereka masih menjadi anak-anak sekolah dasar yang baru mengenal rasa 'suka' dan enggan mengakuinya. Tidak ada yang mau melihat satu sama lain saat Akechi kembali melanjutkan dengan nada sedikit marah yang jelas berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan sebenarnya.

"Kalau begitu percaya saja, dasar bodoh."

Akira mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dalam. Dia mencoba berpikir walau pada akhirnya menyerah dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Seandainya bisa semudah itu..." laki-laki berambut hitam itu meremas selimut di bawahnya lalu menggaruk pipi dengan jari telunjuknya, "...aku sudah sangat yakin kau selalu membenciku, jadi menerima kenyataan kalau perasaanku terbalas rasanya..."

Menahan napasnya karena tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya, Akira tertawa kecil untuk menutupi keraguannya.

"...mustahil sekali seperti mimpi."

Akechi sedikit kesal mendengar ini namun dia tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Akira. Bagaimanapun juga hingga beberapa jam yang lalu, dia sendiri masih berusaha menolak keberadaan perasaan yang sangat mengganggu rencananya. Mungkin seandainya dia tidak menemukan rahasia yang Akira sembunyikan ini, Akechi akan hidup selamanya mengubur perasaan yang sebaiknya disingkirkan sejak awal.

Sama seperti Shido yang membuang ibunya bagaikan sampah.

Ah, benar sekali. Mereka masih memiliki darah yang sama.

...Tidak.

Akechi kembali sadar dan menatap Akira dalam, "Aku tidak sama dengan brengsek itu." Bisiknya pelan. Akira sedikit mendengar Akechi bersuara namun tidak mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Dia hanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung sampai Akechi berbicara lagi.

"Kalau begitu, ingat jati dirimu." Akechi menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya di atas kasur sebelum menunjuk dada Akira yang kebingungan melihatnya, "Kau pencuri, 'kan? Bukankah dengan kemampuanmu itu kau bisa merubah hatiku, _Joker?_ "

Akira meremas selimutnya lagi, "...Aku tidak bisa." Mengalihkan pandangannya, Akira melanjutkan dengan suara nyaris berbisik, "Paling tidak, aku tidak mau merubah hatimu hanya untuk keinginanku sendiri." Jawabnya jujur.

"Apa bedanya dengan kau merubah isi hati para orang tua itu?"

"Mereka telah merugikan banyak orang jadi harus secepatnya dihentikan."

"Aku bahkan berniat untuk membunuhmu!"

"Aku dan yang lain sudah mempersiapkan rencana khusus untuk itu."

"Jadi, kalian semua sudah tahu!?" Akechi berteriak frustasi tapi dia secepatnya sadar bukan itu yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi olehnya sekarang, "Aaakh, lupakan! Kalau begitu lekas beri tahu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau percaya padaku!" teriaknya kesal dan kali ini memegang bahu Akira dengan kuat.

Tubuh Akira sedikit menegang saat Akechi menyentuhnya lagi. Seakan seluruh panas di tubuhnya terfokus dengan sentuhan itu. Kedua pipi Akira kembali memerah saat dia melihat ke arah yang berlawanan dari tangan di bahunya tersebut. Dia kembali terbatuk pelan dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Jawab Akira lagi untuk yang ke sekian kalinya.

Akechi kembali menggertakkan giginya. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam kemudian dia menghela napas panjang. Akira melirik Akechi yang terlihat berpikir keras untuk dirinya sendiri. Memperhatikan setiap kerutan di wajah tampan yang hampir tidak pernah terlihat di depan umum seperti biasa.

Jadi... inikah wajah sebenarnya Akechi Goro?

Saat Akechi kembali menatapnya, Akira dengan cepat membuang mukanya. Dia kembali terbatuk begitu merasakan tenggorokannya gatal lagi untuk mengeluarkan sesuatu. Tentu saja tahu apa itu, Akira berusaha mengeluarkannya dan terbatuk semakin keras. Hingga akhirnya—

"Akira."

Baru saja dia menoleh karena dipanggil, Akechi sudah menarik tangan Akira lalu menggantinya dengan mulutnya sendiri. Tersentak kaget, Akira kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh terbaring di atas kasur. Akechi masih menciumnya dengan kuat seperti mencari sesuatu dengan lidah dan giginya. Sementara Akira yang tidak kuat lagi menahan malu dan sakit di tenggorokannya itu memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Hmph!" Akira meringis kesakitan saat Akechi berhasil mendapatkan bunga lain dari dalam mulutnya lalu menariknya keluar. Akechi memegang bunga itu dan memperhatikannya sebelum dia meletakkannya di atas kasur lalu kembali melihat Akira.

Masih mengatur napas dari dadanya yang naik turun, Akira bisa merasakan tubuhnya semakin lemah. Sepertinya dia bahkan tidak akan kuat duduk lagi untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Komplikasi perasaan yang begitu hebat membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dengan apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan sekarang. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya menatap sayu Akechi yang mengusap sisa air liur dan sedikit darah yang bercampur di bibirnya.

Wajah Akira begitu lelah dan sejujurnya sangat memprihatinkan.

Namun di sisi lain... Akechi tidak tahu apa nama reaksi ini yang begitu memicu detak jantungnya untuk berdebar semakin cepat hingga tubuhnya terasa panas.

Akechi menarik dasi di kerahnya lalu membuka satu kancing supaya dia lebih mudah bernapas. Dia meletakkan tangannya di samping kepala Akira yang menatapnya lemas dengan mulut terbuka, sebagian saliva dan darah mengalir keluar dari ujung mulutnya.

"Jika kau tidak mau percaya padaku, apa boleh buat."

Pria berambut cokelat itu mengambil kacamata Akira dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Akira reflek memejamkan kedua matanya ketika Akechi menggunakan tangannya untuk mengusap rambut depannya ke belakang.

"Keluarkan seluruh bunga itu, Akira."

Akechi kembali membuka mulutnya dan menurunkan tubuhnya.

"Aku akan menariknya sampai habis."

Detik berikutnya, Akechi kembali mencium mulut Akira yang terbuka. Akira yang tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon semua itu hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya erat dengan dua tangan meraih bahu Akechi lalu meremasnya. Rasanya Akechi menciumnya jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya karena kali ini Akira semakin kesulitan bernapas dan lidahnya ditekan oleh Akechi yang seakan ingin menguasai semuanya.

Setiap Akira akan batuk, Akechi melepaskan ciumannya. Bunga yang baru setengah keluar dari mulutnya itu akan ditarik oleh Akechi lalu dibuang begitu saja. Setelah itu Akechi akan menciumnya lagi, hingga dia batuk dan mengeluarkan bunga lagi. Terus seperti itu tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun untuk Akira beristirahat.

Dua kali...

Tiga kali...

Lima kali...

Tujuh kali...

Napas Akira mulai terengah setelah yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia mulai mencoba menggeleng saat Akechi kembali menekannya lagi, "Sudah... cukup..." air matanya kembali mengalir karena rasa lelah yang tidak terkira. Kedua tangan Akira meraih rambut cokelat Akechi di atasnya dan sedikit menjambaknya, "...maaf... maafkan aku." Bisiknya berulang kali. Sebagian mental batinnya terluka dan mulai berpikir Akechi melakukan ini semua karena terlalu marah hingga kembali membencinya.

Akechi masih diam melihat wajah Akira sembari mengatur napasnya sendiri. Dia juga mulai kelelahan... tapi bayangan dimana Akira bisa pergi meninggalkannya kapan saja dengan bunga yang memenuhi mulutnya itu membuatnya kembali menggertakkan giginya kesal. Jempolnya mengusap bibir Akira yang sudah sangat merah itu dengan pelan.

Akira mengira Akechi akan menciumnya lagi, tapi ternyata kali ini dia hanya mempertemukan dahi mereka. Akechi terlihat memejamkan kedua matanya saat dia berbisik pelan, "Jangan... pergi."

Akira mengedipkan kedua matanya saat Akechi lebih dulu menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuhnya perlahan tapi pasti.

"Percayalah padaku... Akira."

Kepala Akechi kini berada di sisi bawah rahangnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama sampai Akira bisa mendengar dengkuran lemah yang keluar dari mulut Akechi. Akira mulai bingung dengan posisi ini. Terlebih dia bahkan tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak menjauh oleh Akechi. Terbukti dari pelukan pria itu yang semakin erat begitu Akira mencoba untuk bergerak.

Mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri... bukankah justru dia yang paling membutuhkan istirahat di sini!?

Akira akhirnya menyerah dan menjatuhkan kepalanya ke sisi atas kepala Akechi. Suara halus yang dikeluarkan oleh Akechi membuat dia membuka sedikit kedua matanya. Kata-kata tidak koheren dengan sedikit erangan tidak tenang yang keluar dari mulut Akechi membuat Akira bergerak mengikuti instingnya. Dia membalas pelukan Akechi dan memejamkan kedua matanya saat hidung dan mulutnya mencium wangi khas _shampoo_ natural dari rambut berwarna cokelat tersebut.

Tentu saja Akira masih mengeluarkan sedikit batuk meski tidak separah sebelumnya. Bahkan mungkin sedikit aneh ketika batuknya justru terasa ringan saat dia sedang bersama penyebab utama _hanahaki-_ nya sampai ke titik ini.

Akira sadar salah satu alasan pertama yang membuatnya memilih Akechi adalah kemiripan mereka berdua. Seperti satu koin dengan dua muka yang saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

Mempercayai Akechi... berarti dia harus bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri.

Apa dia bisa melakukannya?

Membiarkan pertanyaan itu tergantung di udara, Kurusu Akira menutup kedua matanya.

**#**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**#**

"Kemenangan telak untuk _Phantom Thieves!_ " teriak Sakamoto Ryuuji saat mereka berhasil keluar dan menyelesaikan misi terakhir yang melibatkan salah satu politikus besar. Pemuda berambut pirang itu merangkul bahu Akira yang tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun dengan antusiasnya, "Bagaimana kalau kali ini kita rayakan di _Le Blanc!?_ " tanyanya.

"Kalian memang selalu merayakannya di _Le Blanc,_ memangnya dimana lagi?" ketus kucing berwarna hitam putih yang berjalan di dekat mereka. Dia menguap dan berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, " _Ne,_ Akira. Apakah menurutmu Soujirou- _san_ akan ada di kafe sampai malam?" tanya kucing dengan nama Morgana itu sembari mengabaikan protes Sakamoto di belakangnya.

Akira tersenyum tipis saat menjawab, "...Mungkin. Dia tidak memberiku jadwal yang berbeda dari biasanya."

"Soujirou selalu di kafe kok, aku sudah bilang akan berkunjung nanti!" Sakura Futaba langsung menyela dan mengangkat kepalan tangannya dengan semangat, "Dia juga sudah menantikan kedatangan kalian semua, jadi menurutku kita segera ke sana sekarang!" teriaknya.

Namun baru saja ajakan itu disambut hangat oleh yang lain, Okumura Haru memegang bibirnya ragu, "Tapi, minggu depan kita akan ujian semester, 'kan? Apa tidak sebaiknya kita belajar dari sekarang?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Eeh? Benar juga! Aaaah! Aku benar-benar lupa!" teriak Takamaki Ann dengan panik. Diikuti pula dengan Sakamoto yang langsung berteriak dramatis di tengah jalan, "Ini semua karena kau yang tiba-tiba memikirkan perayaan sih, aku jadi lupa, 'kan!?" lanjutnya kesal sembari memukul bahu Sakamoto dengan main-main.

"Kok jadi aku!? Kau sendiri bilang ingin cepat-cepat main setelah keluar dari _palace!_ "

"Aku jadi lupa karena antusiasmu itu, bodoh!"

Perdebatan keduanya tidak terelakkan, yang lain hanya tertawa melihat ini. Hanya Kitagawa Yuusuke dan Akira yang tersenyum maklum sembari menggelengkan kepala mereka. Walau Kitagawa sesekali menggumam bahwa wajah marah Takamaki bisa dijadikan seni potret dan sejenisnya.

Mereka semua masih jalan bersama sampai di ujung gang hingga Niijima Makoto memberi usul lebih dulu, "Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya sembari belajar di _Le Blanc_ saja untuk ujian semester nanti?" dia tersenyum kecil pada semuanya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kita belum pernah belajar bersama, 'kan? Walau kita berada di tahun yang berbeda, kupikir kita bisa saling berbagi."

"Oh! Ide bagus!" Sakamoto langsung merespon dengan semangat dan menoleh pada Akira, "Kau setuju juga, 'kan? _Leader!_ "

Akira hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Entah bagaimana hal ini cukup memberi tambahan semangat pada teman-temannya yang lain. Setelah setuju berpisah jalan untuk mengambil buku di rumah masing-masing, Akira kini berdiri sendirian bersama Morgana yang memang tinggal dengannya. Mereka akan kembali lebih dulu menuju _Le Blanc_ dan mempersiapkan tempat untuk semuanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Morgana yang telah berjalan di atas tembok rumah itu berbicara sehingga Akira melirik padanya, "...kau tidak mengajak Akechi?" tanyanya.

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang aneh.

Namun Akira masih memberi jeda sesaat sebelum menjawab tenang sembari tetap berjalan, "Tidak... sepertinya dia masih sibuk." Jawabnya apa adanya.

Morgana melirik sekilas sebelum kembali menatap depan, "Yah, tidak salah juga." Mereka berhenti sesaat di ujung tembok. Mengerti maksudnya, Akira membuka tasnya dan Morgana langsung melompat ke dalam, "Sejak kasus Shido itu, hubungan kita semakin renggang. Jadi kupikir kau akan mempertimbangkan setiap kesempatan untuk membuatnya kembali dekat lagi dengan kita."

Akira tetap diam dan karena itu Morgana mengatakannya.

"...Aku masih tidak menyangka dia mau ikut berperan dalam kematian palsumu."

Morgana menguap lalu kedua telinganya ikut turun saat dia menyandarkan bagian bawah rahangnya pada ujung tas.

"Padahal kita akan membuat adegan itu untuk menipunya. Tapi entah bagaimana dia tahu lalu merubah rencana dengan cepat sehingga kita bisa memanipulasi keadaan dan mendekati Shido. Sedikit menyebalkan mengakuinya, tapi berkat bantuan dia semuanya berjalan sangat lancar."

Masih tidak ada respon, akhirnya Morgana mengangkat kepalanya. Kedua mata kucing miliknya mengecil saat melihat Akira yang tidak membalas tatapannya.

"Hei, _Joker._ " Panggilan itu membuat Akira berhenti, walau lebih tepatnya karena mereka juga telah sampai di depan _Le Blanc_ sekarang, "Kau yakin tidak mau membicarakannya?" tanya Morgana langsung _to the point._

Memang mungkin sudah waktunya, tapi Akira tidak tahu bagaimana memulainya atau bahkan menjelaskannya sampai akhir. Walau tidak pernah ditunjukkan secara langsung, Akira juga sadar bagaimana teman-temannya perlahan tapi pasti sadar akan sesuatu dan menunggunya.

Ya, Akira tahu.

Tapi... pada akhirnya yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang hanya tersenyum.

Senyuman ini membuat kedua mata Morgana sedikit berubah bentuk. Seolah mengerti, dia menghela napasnya lalu melompat turun ke jalan, "Ya sudahlah, kau tahu apapun yang terjadi kami hanya percaya padamu, _leader._ " Morgana mengambil beberapa langkah ke depan sebelum dia berhenti dengan ekor berdiri tegak dan melengkung di ujungnya. Dia menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum.

"Air wajahmu juga semakin membaik. Itu yang terpenting."

Kata-kata ini membuat senyuman Akira sempat menghilang. Sampai dia mendengus pelan saat angin dingin disertai salju kembali datang ke arah mereka.

"Ya." Dengan senyuman tulusnya yang lebar dan wajah yang semakin cerah, Akira menyipitkan kedua matanya senang, "Aku senang bisa melihat Desember bersama semuanya."

Morgana mendengus pelan dan tertawa kecil sebelum dia kembali menghadap depan. Kucing itu berjalan santai melewati pintu kecil yang disediakan untuknya memasuki tempat tinggal sekaligus kafe bernama _Le Blanc_ tersebut.

Kepergian Morgana membawa angin salju yang semakin kencang. Akira harus menahan rambutnya agar tidak terlalu berantakan. Tangannya yang lain menahan syal di lehernya. Dia mengeluarkan batuk pelan tanpa mengeluarkan apapun. Hanya sebagai efek samping karena rasa dingin yang menyerang tubuhnya.

Tidak ada lagi rasa sakit.

Namun di saat yang sama... tubuhnya semakin dingin.

Kehangatan itu perlahan tapi pasti bergerak menjauhinya. Akira mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya untuk merasakan hangat yang dulu hampir selalu membuatnya sesak. Walau akhirnya percuma, kehangatan itu sudah tidak di dalam tubuhnya lagi.

Seseorang telah mengambilnya paksa dan mengklaim bahwa hanya dia yang bisa menghangatkan Kurusu Akira. Hanya dia. Bukan siapapun atau bahkan apapun.

Termasuk bunga mawar mematikan yang mengawali segalanya.

Wajah Akira memerah sebelum dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Memperhatikan bagaimana bulir-bulir salju itu turun dari langit dan sebagian mengenai wajahnya.

"Aku... ingin..."

Suara getar di saku celana menghentikan kata-katanya. Akira menunduk dan mengambil hp itu. Ada satu pesan masuk. Mungkin salah satu dari teman-temannya yang memberi kabar bahwa mereka akan sampai sebentar lagi. Tanpa memikirkan apapun, Akira membukanya.

" _Apa aku bisa menculikmu malam ini?"_

Pertanyaan yang aneh itu cukup membuat Akira tertegun dan akhirnya mengecek nama pengirim pesan. Kedua iris _onyx_ miliknya semakin melebar saat melihat dua nama yang dikenalnya. Belum sempat membalas pesan itu, Akira mendengar suara langkah seseorang di atas salju. Berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang.

Kurusu Akira menoleh pelan.

"Akechi—"

Bibir hangat yang mengunci mulutnya itu kembali mengingatkannya...

...pada tangkai mawar yang tidak lagi berduri kini tumbuh dengan sehat dan mengikat tubuh mereka menjadi satu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I held up my heart to you** _

_**Give it back someday, be gentle, okay?** _

_**I really wanted to go back** _

_**Going back after this is fine too** _

_**.** _

_**We were going to be together forever** _

_**Even so...** _

" _ **I want you to say it to me."**_

_**.** _

_\- Hanyuu Maigo ft. flower (Aun no Beats)_

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**FIN** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Yoshaaa! Akhirnya selesai jugaaaaa :"D Terima kasih untuk Saeru Chi lagi yang sudah mau memberi commish dadakan dengan OTP ini! / Hope you like this fic ehe!
> 
> Lalu untuk semuanya juga... terima kasih sudah baca! Semoga feelnya kerasa, minim miss typo, dan kalian semua suka dengan fic ini ahahahaha, arigathanks~
> 
> Mind to review, please? Thanks before! :D


End file.
